Pokemon forever
by Blde magic master
Summary: What happens when a radio tower that could posses pokemon above the mountain to destroy is built in the mountains of Pallet town, and Misty loves Ash, but does Ash love her.please R&R.


(author's note* this is a song called Misty's song. It was not played in the show at all not even in Pikachu's Jukebox that I know of. One of my friends said that they herd it in something they had that was Pokemon made by Kids W.B. the song gives a hint that Misty loves Ash. There is some dialogue at the beginning and end too, I will show the names of who said what.)

Ash: "Goodnight Pikachu, goodnight Brock, goodnight Misty, see you in the morning"

Misty: "Goodnight Ash… sweet dreams"

__

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stares, and moon,

We both know we've got somethin' on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

CHORUS

I wanna tell you what I'm felling,

But I don't know how to start,

I wanna tell you,

But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm felling,

And to say that, **I love you**

I practice all the things that I could say

Line by line, every word

I tell my self today could be the day,

But everytime, I loose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

REPEAT CHORUS

Why, why do you tern away

It must be, your afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you, the way I do

Can't you see?

REPEAT CHORUS

REPEAT CHORUS (fades)

Ash: "Did you say something Misty?"

Misty: "Me, no nothing, I didn't say anything Ash goodnight."

****

Chapter 1

Ash was awoken from continues thunder from outside. He got up and went to go see what it was. It was a bolt of lighting that never sopped. When it finally stopped, Ash went downstairs and saw Misty sitting at the table and his mom making breakfast.

"Good morning Ash" Misty and his mom both said with a smile on their faces.

"Good morning" Ash said sitting down.

"Did you hear that?" asked Misty.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"What do you think it was?" asked Misty.

"It was an electric pokemon, a very powerful electric pokemon, this could only mean one thing" said Ash looking very serious.

"What?" Misty said looking scared.

"I've got to capture it" Ash said smiling.

Misty rolled her eyes while laughing softly.

They both got up and went upstairs got their sleeping bags and then went downstairs.

"Bye mom, were going to go train ok" Ash said as they walked out the door.

"Ok, be careful you two, bye" said his mom.

"We will" Ash said as he shut the door.

They decided to up the mountains. They were walking to the mountains. "So you really think that was a pokemon?" said Misty

"I know it was a pokemon" said Ash. He was thinking hard about why a pokemon so powerful be in a populated place.

"Maybe it was caught by a trainer." Misty said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, if it was caught by a trainer, than that must mean they aren't good enough to control it, and if they aren't even able to control it how were they able to capture it… hmmm" Ash said putting his hand to his chin.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said looking at Misty.

"Yeah your right, boy I never thought I'd say that to you" said Misty.

"That's not nice" said Ash.

"Well it's true" said Misty.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Well I have to admit, you do know quite a bit about pokemon" said Misty.

"Yeah I guess so" said Ash.

When they got to the mountains Ash and Misty saw something that looked like a building at the top of the mountains but they couldn't really make it out. They started to climb.

About ten minutes later Misty said, "I'm going to take a brake" She and Ash sat down on a ledge. Misty looked as if se was determined to do something.

"Something on you mind?" asked Ash.

"Yes" said Misty.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Well I have a friend who loves a guy that is her best friend, and she wants to tell him before he moves, but he probably wont move, but anyway she is afraid that he might brake her heart, what do you think she should do?" said Misty.

"Well I think she should tell him hoe he feels and not worry about if he will brake her heart" Ash said as he grabbed a rock to start climbing again.

"You do?" asked Misty.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"Ok then, well I want to tell you something" Misty said getting up.

"Ok" said Ash.

"Um, well… I'll tell you later" said Misty.

Ash looked at her confused.

They both started climbing the mountains again. They were about a quarter away from the top when Ash heard a rock crumble and fall and then Misty scream. He looked down and saw Misty about 7.5 feet below him holding on to a rock with one hand, she couldn't pull her self up enough to reach the rock above her hand that was holding on. Ash reached inside hid jacket a pulled out a pokeball.

"PIDGEOTTO GO!" Ash yelled as he tried to throw the pokeball but he didn't because when he tried his other hand slipped of the rock. He fell two feet when he grabbed a rock, and when he did Pidgeotto's pokeball slipped out of his hand and hit misty on the head before falling fifty feet down and hitting the ground at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ouch, help me you dope" said Misty.

Ash looked to his right and saw a ledge about six inches away. He climbed onto the ledge and bent over, took Misty's hands, and pulled her up.

"Thanks" said Misty.

"Don't mention it" said Ash.

Because the ledge was so small, they had to sit so close together her thigh brushed his. He felt uncomfortable, but he also had a warm feeling flush threw his body. They were both out of breath so they stayed there for about a minute then Ash grabbed onto a rock and started climbing again. He heard Misty sigh and he looked down at her and saw that she looked disappointed, he didn't think any thing about it.

When they got to the top of the mountain, the thing they saw that they thought was a building was a building. It had something that looks like a small radio tower on top of it. They decided to go inside and see what it was. They asked the first person they saw.

"It's a radio tower powered by a Psychic Pokemon" said the Scientist.

"It is, but then why are you here?" asked Ash.

"The people who built it don't know how it will effect pokemon that are flying higher then the mountain, so they sent some Scientists to study it" said the Scientist.

"What have you come up with so far?" asked Misty.

"Well we haven't found a pokemon that's been above the mountain" said the Scientist.

Ash thought about telling the Scientist about the lightning that he knew was a pokemon. But Ash deiced not to because he thought that the Scientist wouldn't believe him. There was a storm earlier.

After they talked to the Scientist they went outside. Got out their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Ash was almost asleep he heard something that sounded like Misty singing. He sat up.

"Did you say something Misty?" asked Ash.

"Me, no nothing, I didn't say any thing Ash, goodnight" said misty as she turned on her side so that her back faced Ash. Ash thought he must've been hearing things so he turned on his side and fell asleep.

(author's note* what Ash heard was Misty singing, she was singing her song called Misty's song. I wanted to try to add that she sang the song and Ash didn't know and this was the only way I could, but theirs one difference Brock isn't there.)


End file.
